moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Seleste Felsorrow
Master Apothecary Seleste Shatterheart leads the Forsaken organization known as the Hand of Vengeance. She currently has been stationed in the Eastern Kingdoms division, which is a branch designed from the original organization. Seleste is known for her leadership within the Forsaken as a skilled apothecary, and specializes her branch with the chemical weaponry that the previous leader had instilled. Through much hardship and sacrifice, she has allowed the Hand of Vengeance to take part in an alliance group formed by a small selected choice of Horde banners known as "The Viper Treaty". Appearance Seleste's appearance is very distinguished. Her body is always covered from head to toe, hiding her features from plain sight. Though her robes are tightly fitted they add a more ghastly appearance to her frame over flattering. Her feet hardly touch the ground as she values her magical skills in levitation, allowing only the tattered ends of her robe and chains to hang from her person, dragging along as she moves. Her metal talons are a necessity; they contain runes that enable her to use her shadow based powers, allowing her to control them with more ease. Among her person she always has her tools of trade attached to her belt. Scalpels, medical tomes, ceremonial daggers a single Stratholme lily and vials of potions and herbs. She is hardly ever in something other than her religious attire (Necromancer) or apothecary robes. Early Life Given the birth name Lindeyvia Willowsong, her parents were proud to have another installment of their line of light blessed Sin'Dorei to carry out their name. She was named after her great grandmother, Lindeyvia Sunspire. Lindeyvia was brought up from a noble household full of political figureheads and socially accepted. Her family was more dedicated to the lifestyle then the upbringing of their children by their hands. Her parents were hardly in her life, only there to tell her when something was out of sort or done incorrectly. Her life was planned out for her, and she was even ordered to marry a general of the blood knight army when they both were of proper age. As she was never allowed to endulge in the usual pleasures of childhood, she was often forced to learn spells of healing and follow the same path in magic and healing as her mother, and her mother before her. She held little interest in keeping up the family history and it was apparent in her mannerisms. Adulthood During Lindeyvia's adulthood years, things spiraled drastically. The brother of her blood knight fiance had staged a dilemma that forced both sides of parents to remove her from the engagement and her household as well. She was banished from the Sin'Dorei community without even a chance to explain herself. Her fiance Ulthar Hallowsun was a very dedicated man to his cause. He fought very hard and always returned to his city of Silvermoon with honor and pride in his hands. His brother Draethen was not a follower of the Light, and his family ignored him for it. The jealously of his brothers success caused him to remove the thing from everyones life that he viewed as the problem- Lindeyvia. So Draethen wooed Lindeyvia, giving her false hope that someone could truly love her for who she was. He promised her a marriage, and that he would confess their unity to their parents as soon as he could. Accidently she became withchild, and when it was suggested Draethen confess their joining he agreed it was the right time. Unfortunately, what he told their families was not that they were together and expected a child. Instead he told them that he found Lindeyvia with another man and that he had caught her behind Ulthar's back and that she was withchild with a random persons offspring. After the child was removed and she had been banished (both done without her consent) she began to take interest in the darker arts. Her anger and depression was her fuel for the forbidden magics. Gift of Undeath Lindeyvia's death was not one that allowed her to rest perminately. Her death was actually the result of petty gang fights that spiraled out of control from Silvermoon City. The day of her death she was outside in the Eversong Woods, speaking with a rogue ally of hers that went by the name of Eilik. Due to his nature in Silvermoon in taking care of the hatecrimes involved in the murder row, he was often targeted for attack. As she was seen speaking with him often in private, it was assumed that she was some sort of object of affection to the others, though she was just a friend looking for social company. While in Eversong in the company of her friend Eilik they were approached by two men. One being a Sin'Dorei, and the other a tauren death knight. They spoke of issues relating to being watched in Silvermoon, and that an example was necessary for their point to be made. Unfortunately for Lindeyvia, the point to be made was the example of her death. Eilik had tried to fight them off, but failed to no avail. They left him alive so that he could witness her death by the scourged tauren's hands. Unfortunately, he did not just kill her. He instead stored her soul within his rune blade which forced her to return as an Undead herself. Thankfully, upon the request of Thayrin Chillblight her soul was restored back to her after the death of the scourged tauren. She now protects it heavily with her phylactery--a magical amulet commonly used by followers of necromancy. Apothecary Years After Lindeyvia had gotten past the depression it was to be an Undead, she focused more on her hatred and fueling anger that burned inside her. She changed her name, like most Forsaken do when reborn and chose the name "Seleste Shatterheart" as she thought it was better suited. After she took on the new persona, she began to study in the arts of alchemy and potion making, while in private she studied the religion she so drastically fell in love with known as Necromancy. During her years of studying she came across another apothecary by the name of Thayrin Chillblight once more, a man of science who happened to work under the previous leader of The Hand of Vengeance. The two became close friends, and even became romantically involved for a duration of their years. The two now work together in leading the Eastern Kingdoms branch of The Hand of Vengeance. The Aspiring Lich Once Seleste had become skilled and accepted as an apothecary among the Forsaken, she had begun her journey to what she valued more than anything else; the path of necromancy. Due to the art being forbidden she was forced to worship in secret and kept it from the world. It would take many years for her to become skilled enough in the black magics before she was of any use with it. She studied long hours and practiced as often as she could in hopes of being approved by the Cult of the Damned . She has yet to be given approval, as she is already Undead and they view death as a reward granted by ceremony. She continues to do all that she can to prove her worth to the Cult, despite her c urrent status and organization she represents.The ceremony that she hopes is underway will be held within the Cathedral of Darkness, located in Icecrown. Seleste has used her skilled magic in many fights, and it has proven to aid her in situations that involve even her own death. With the use of her phylactery she has been able to prevent herself from death on several occasions. She has even raised people by the ancient ways of ceremony and has slowly began to build a tree of forsaken that are attached to her by shadow and spirit. Path of Corruption As the months gradually changed with the seasons and turned in to years Seleste had become an entirely different being all together. The woman who was once selfless and accepting of everyone had become wicked and vengeful. Through politics she has gained the art of using a silver tongue and always knows what to say to smooth over a situation. What she really feels or thinks is never expressed and no one ever can tell if she is being sincere in her words aside from those that are closest to her. She often expresses a deep care and motherly affection to the Forsaken within her organization, but things can change in an instant when she is pushed too far. Her skill in necromancy has brought a new fondness to the art of death and spirituality with the departed. The way she expresses her dedication can almost be expressed as a romantic relationship with the souls of the dead. She uses the spirits to her advantage at times, be it by them sharing information or her storing a lost soul in a suited cadaver. Her morals are not as they should be, and her tolerance for ignorance is shadowed by her patience. There are times when her hidden temper does get the best of her and she uses forbidden magic in torturing the minds and soul of the victim, violating his or her personal thoughts and memory. This method is very useful in gaining information with prisoners that refuse to speak or cooperate with her. The Ghastly Pair Ivan Sibelius was a Forsaken man that Seleste had met shortly after he was risen. He was very quiet and shy at times, very opposite to herself. Her wicked mind had seen potential in him and soon her task had begun. He was a simple tailor to the people and specialized in being a skilled master of sewing. She proposed the idea that he should take up something within the medical field since he was fond of the art of stitching. He fell for her charm and quickly began his studying and practice under her wing. The months passed and he caught on to surgery quite quickly. It was to the point she had nothing more to teach him and it was time to let him finish shaping his new profession. Soon his personality began to change. The sweet and shy creature she had found was now a monster, that relished in the idea of torture and despair of others. She took great pride in seeing him mold in to what -she- wanted and she got exactly that. After he had shown his worth within the organization she granted him the chance to take over the medical department which he accepted with pride. As the organization The Hand of Vengeance became involved with political affairs, it was decided that an arrangement was to be made. In order for the Forsaken public figureheads to appear accepting of relationships, Seleste and Ivan (mostly Seleste) decided that they should wed. Their plan was exactly what they needed to make the public think that they were more "civilized" and it worked. Everyone had assumed that they just wanted to be like everyone else. Seleste has taken the name Felsorrow but often times (mostly when angry) she uses her own surname of choice; Shatterheart. It is moreso a means to anger Ivan over anything else. The pair of Forsaken are always counted as one when at public events and are hardly seen without the other. Even though the two of them appear together for political meetings and events, there are times they spend moments outside of the fake marriage and actually act as a truly wedded pair. Each of the Forsaken wear wedding bands though they never speak of it outloud. The two also carry a single stem Stratholme lily on their belts at all times, as it is a silent way of expressing their attachment to each other. The flower was a reminder of his home while living and offered it to her as a token of affection. They always include each other and hardly ever make decisions alone. Ivan and Seleste have become almost entirely dependent on one another and despite the fact she would never admit to it, she relies on him as she has grown use to his constant company. The pair even refuse to take act in torture alone, finding it as good bonding experience that brings them closer. SeleFramFinish.jpg|Seleste drawn by Saproph Scan0026.jpg|Ivan and Seleste Seleste.jpg Seleste1.jpg Celeandflowers.jpg The Felsorrows.png|Felsorrows drawn by Nezmith Scan0034.jpg tumblr_mxvf83dSAr1rxy29mo1_1280.png.jpg|Sketch of Seleste by Valinette. Category:Undead Category:Hand of Vengeance Category:Characters Category:The Legion of Vengeance Category:Cult of the Damned Category:Forsaken